Telling the Truth
by Whitechapelfangirl
Summary: ITV Whitechapel - SLASH - My version of what happened after Chandler apoligised to Kent at Buchans house. Spoilers for the whole of season 2


**Title:** Telling the Truth  
**Author:** Claddagh  
**Pairing:** Chandler/Kent  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** What happened after Joe apologised to Kent at Buchan's house. ;-)  
**Notes:** Spoilers for episode 3

I had nervously followed Buchan through his house, my heart thumping against my ribcage. I shouldn't be nervous, I'm only about to see the team, which had never made me uneasy before. But I was also about to come face to face with Joe for the first time since he'd dismissed me and I wasn't sure what to expect. Despite the loss of McCormack proving my innocence, I still felt that he may act differently towards me, still suspicious.

To my surprise I had nothing to worry about. The second I walked through the door to the living room and laid eyes on the blond man opposite me all of my fears were put to rest. The tiny but genuine smile that the usually reserved man gave me from across the table made me hesitate in the doorway, shocked at the softness of his expression. I moved forward and sat down on the only available chair, still opposite Joe, and gave him a shy smile of my own.

The Commander started talking, but Joe's eyes stayed fixed on me, the same affectionate expression lighting his eyes. I wasn't looking at him the entire time, but I could feel his gaze on me, like I always could, ever since he'd started working with us.

The conversation continued, but despite the importance of what the Commander was saying, my ears only pricked up when Joe started talking, my eyes followed him and at the end of the meeting, when he motioned me to follow him, my heart jumped a little in both apprehension and anticipation.

"For a while there I didn't trust anyone. I didn't trust Miles, I didn't trust the commander." He paused, taking a breath before looking up at me with a clear apology in his eyes. "...and I didn't trust you."

I looked at the floor, hurt. "I was wrong. I'm Sorry."

I had already accepted his apology, I had forgiven him for suspecting me, but I wasn't entirely blameless in this. I had lied to him about the night everyone had been threatened, and If Joe was ready to apologize then I wanted to tell him the truth. I looked upwards, anywhere but at Joe before I spoke, the guilt already creeping its way up the back of my neck.

"I was there...the night the incident room was burgled." There. I'd said it.

"Well why didn't you say anything?"

"I couldn't do anything to stop them." I looked down at the floor once again, ashamed. "I didn't want you to know." The words came out quiet and pathetic and I immediately realised that to Joe I must sound like a little kid who had disappointed his parents; childish and sulky.

Why did I always make a fool of myself in front of Joe? Without fail!

"Well from now on leave your ego out of it." I look up, slightly surprised to hear a hint of humour in Joe's voice. He leaned forward slightly." All that matters to me is the truth."

I can't help but think that his statement has a double meaning. He knows how much I admire him; my admission that I didn't want him to know about my failure told him that. It's doubtless that he hasn't noticed how I've adopted many of his mannerisms and is always eager to follow his orders. I know it looks silly, but I suppose I did it

because I wanted him to notice me, notice how loyal I am to him, how much I care. Maybe he knows this, but wants to hear it for himself, hear 'the truth' for himself.

But then again maybe I'm hearing what I want to hear. So instead I sigh and look downwards for the millionth time, knowing that I would never have the courage to tell him how I feel. Again, the self loathing for not having any bottle at all bubbles to the surface.

Joe seems to have noticed this, placing his drink on the table to his left he stood up.

I've never really noticed the height difference between us before, but now, those few inches are extremely noticeable, to me anyway. When I'm feeling this inferior about myself, having your idol towering above you doesn't exactly make you feel better.

I felt once again like a little boy, far too inexperienced and naive to be around Joe and the team.

"Don't dwell on what happened, Kent. That won't help us." He was looking down at me with that same soft expression from when I first entered the living room.

I really wished that he wouldn't, it made me think that there was something more there, that he didn't just think of me as a colleague. "We need to work together now...no blame, no secrets."

He then placed his hand on my upper arm, not gripping, just resting there. I could feel his body heat burning through my jacket and he is so very close to me now, barely half a foot away. As I look up at him I can feel my self-control wavering, my eyes flickering across his face.

He seems to have no intention of removing his hand or moving away. This gives me the final bolster of courage I need to take a deep breath before rushing forward and pressing my lips to his.

For the first few seconds I don't even register the kiss, all I think about is how long before he pushes me away with a look of disgust, and possibly another suspension. What I didn't expect was for his grip on my arm to tighten and for him to push back against my mouth, pressing us firmly together.

Tentatively I move my lips against his, encouraged as he did the same. My hands grew bold, both coming to rest on his waist, my fingers tingling as they skimmed over the expensive material of his waistcoat.

I let out a gasp of surprise when I feel his tongue skim across the seam of my lips, asking for entry which I immediately grant, opening my mouth and tilting my head to the side, deepening the kiss. This allows me to taste the alcohol he's been drinking, strong and bitter, but underneath that the unique taste of the man himself.

His other hand comes up to cup my face, his thumb gently stroking my cheek before sliding backwards, fingers entwining with the dark curls at the back of my head, pulling us closer. I've waited two years for this, ever since he first came here, and now that I'm kissing him and he's kissing me back, I know the wait was worth it.

My heart is once again thumping inside my chest, both from excitement and exertion. All uncertainty has disappeared from the kiss and now our movements are more urgent, my hands sliding restlessly up and down Joe's torso and neck as he gently pushes me backwards until my back is resting against the doorframe behind us.

It didn't take long for us to loose our breath, forcing us to pull apart, both of our chests heaving, our lips red and swollen.

"Joe?" All of my emotions are exposed bare in that one word. He must know how I feel now; I'm no longer hiding anything from him.

I look up into his face, not quite sure what his reaction to this will be. My nerves are put at ease once again however when his mouth curls up into a gentle smile, his eyes lighter than they've been all evening.

I sigh in relief as he leans in towards me again, but this time the kiss only lasts a second and before I know it its over. Instead his lips hover above mine, occasionally brushing as he whispers to me, his breath blowing across my face.

"No more secrets..."

He doesn't give me the time to reply before he's pulled away, reached for his abandoned drink on the table and walked back into the living room. Leaving me standing there, with flushed cheeks, out of breath, the taste of him still in my mouth and a contented smile tugging at the corners of my lips.

Hello Guys! If you enjoyed this I am currently writing a sort of sequel to this story. It's not really a sequel but It works on the basis that this happened before it, though you wouldn't need to read this to get it...but anyway...It will be an NC-17...hopefully if I don't bottle out. I've written many nc-17's but not for this pairing so I'm slightly hesitant. Anyhooo, I'm finished rambling, but if you enjoyed this story look out for the sequel!


End file.
